Déjalo Salir
by Scarlet Leinth
Summary: Sam confió en Ruby. Sam no escuchó a Dean. Sam huyó de Bobby. Sam bebía sangre de demonio, y esos poderes que lo alejaban de las fronteras de lo humano liberaron a Lucifer y desataron el Apocalipsis. No hay lágrimas ni excusas que puedan deshacerlo. Llorar nunca le ha hecho un bien a nadie, o sí?. Para toda Sam!girl a la que le hubiera gustado que "alguien" estuviera allí para Sam.


Esta escena me ha estado dando vueltas desde que me di cuenta de que más de medio fandom no veía a Sam como yo lo veo :(

No poseo ni Supernatural ni sus personajes, pero Katie sí es mía y ya le tengo más cariño.

-Katie -murmuró Sam a modo de saludo cuando la vio llegar.

-Hey, ¿cómo estás? -preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba para besarlo en la mejilla, operación para la cual el joven se agachó torpemente. Los modos de Katie siempre lo sacaban un poco de lugar, aunque menos que a Dean.

-Bien, gracias por venir. Sé que tienes trabajo y esto es tan extraño...

-No te preocupes: le dije a mi compañera de departamento que iba a viajar a dos estados de distancia para reunirme con un amigo satánico en una casa abandonada -sonrió la muchacha-. Nada extraño, como te puedes dar cuenta, y desprovisto de cualquier aire violacional.

Sam la miró con grandes ojos.

-Oye, no te ofendas, ¿vale? -replicó la morena-. Ambos sabemos que las casas abandonadas son como mi zona de seguridad, pero cualquier chica tendría sus reparos si te conociera menos, porque además no veo a tu hermano, ¿dónde está?

-Está... cazando -articuló la voz insegura de Sam.

Katie miró a su alrededor. El Impala no estaba en la calle, y al interior de la casa sólo parecía haber un bolso: el de Sam. La ausencia de restos y envoltorios de comida fue lo que la convenció de que Dean y Sam andaban separados esta vez, lo cual le pareció extraño, pero no quiso preguntar.

-Te traje los libros -dijo Katie luego de tomar aire, descargando su bolso en una mesa-. Pero estos se devuelven conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes, los cuidaré.

-Creo que no quedan más copias en todo el mundo, si alguien se entera de que los tengo, los coleccionistas me acosarán para obtenerlos... O, si tienen alguna utilidad, Lucifer se aparecerá en mi tienda y no se me antoja.

Katie trató de hablar en un tono despreocupado y liviano, porque de entrada podía percibir algo "preocupado y pesado" en la actitud de Sam. Su amigo transmitía una enorme intranquilidad, por mucho que tratara de ocultarla. Y ella no desatendió las señales en su rostro cuando mencionó a Lucifer, acostumbrada como estaba a leer las emociones de los demás. Sin embargo, sabía que los Winchesters rara vez hablaban de lo que les pasaba y ahora la joven se debatía entre respetar el silencio o preguntar. Aunque claro, no era extraña la inquietud si ambos sabían que Lucifer caminaba ahora por la tierra. Para eso la había llamado Sam: que escarbara en su colección de libros raros en busca de algo que pudiera detener a Satanás en específico, algo que le impidiera encarnar o algo así. Ella había encontrado dos libros y le había dicho a Sam los títulos por teléfono, ofreciéndose para pesquisarlos ella, pero Sam había insistido en hacerlo personalmente.

-Me ofendió que no confiaras en mi latín -dijo la muchacha, entregándole un libro a Sam y quedándose ella con el otro, para sentarse ante una desvencijada mesa.

-En realidad... no quería que buscaras información importante sin tenerte a la mano por... si acaso -murmuró Sam, entregándole sólo breves miradas.

-¿De verdad temes que Lucifer podría venir por mí? -preguntó la chica luego de una pausa, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Digamos que... escoges muy mal a tus amigos -replicó él con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Por qué?

-Mira, ¿por qué no me dejas los libros y vuelves a tu casa? Juro que te los devolveré.

-Te dije, son ejemplares únicos, van donde yo vaya.

-Katie, tú sabes que a la gente a mi alrededor no suele irle muy bien.

Eso era, ahí estaba. No era inquietud o preocupación normal: era pesadumbre, era dolor. Eso era lo que refulgía en los ojos de Sam.

-Algunas personas dicen eso como excusa para no acercarse a nadie, porque en realidad tienen miedo -dejó escapar Katie como si hubiese pensado en voz alta. Algo arrepentida, abrió uno de los libros y trató de ponerse a trabajar, para evitar sentir lo que Sam sentía o provocarle mayor incomodidad.

Indeciso, Sam se sentó a la mesa a leer, rogando porque hubiese silencio y porque tal silencio no fuera incómodo. Porque Katie podía tener razón. Obviamente, los últimos acontecimientos lo habían dejado aterrorizado: la gente a su alrededor estaba en peligro, hasta su hermano, que era la persona más fuerte que él conocía. Lucifer sabía eso. Pero también tenía otros miedos, en especial referidos a Katie. Su amiga era muy inquisitiva y no le temía a la verdad y la admiraba por eso. Pero también temía al daño: al que la verdad le podría hacer a ella, pero también temía hacerse todavía más daño él. Temor infundado, claramente: después de lo que había obligado a aquella pobre chica en el bar a presenciar, después de lo que Lucifer le había dicho en sus sueños, no creía que hubiese más daño posible, aunque sí estaba convencido de merecerse lo que pudiera venir.

Para fortuna de Sam, pasó un rato y Katie no hizo más preguntas. Es más, luego de un cuarto de hora, la muchacha comenzó a cabecear visiblemente sobre el libro.

-¿Katie? -preguntó Sam mirándola con una semisonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón -concedió ella, bostezando-. Me bajé del bus y me vine de inmediato hacia acá, tengo toda la flojera del viaje. ¿Hay algún lugar en el que pueda dormir?

-Sí, un hotel -sonrió él.

-Es la tercera vez que te lo digo, no voy a separarme de esos libros.

-¿No confías en mí? No estoy con Dean, no va a caerles salsa picante ni aceite.

-Confío en ti, no confío en los seres oscuros que quieran arrebatártelos.

-En ese caso, no habría mucho que pudiéramos hacer.

-Por supuesto que sí: yo tomo los libros y corro, mientras te dejo a ti como diversión -Katie remató su frase con una risa cansada, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a un sofá en el cual había tendida una chaqueta de Sam-. ¿Esta cosa no tiene arañas, o sí?

-No, hasta donde sé.

-Despiértame si encuentras algo o si Lucifer viene -fue lo último que dijo Katie antes de apartar la chaqueta y tenderse a dormir.

En menos de 5 minutos, su respiración se volvió lenta y pesada y un rato después, sus ojos se movían rápidamente bajo los párpados. Aún sabiendo que Lucifer caminaba por la tierra, Katie dormía profundamente en la misma habitación que la persona más peligrosa que pisaba el planeta. El problema era que ella no lo sabía, por eso seguía confiando en él. Verla tan tranquila en su presencia y no decirle con quién estaba lidiando era equivalente a mentirle, pues esa confianza no tenía un fundamento real. Pero las mentiras eran protectoras en el mundo de los cazadores. A él siempre le habían mentido para protegerlo.

Cuando Katie despertó tuvo algunas dificultades para recordar dónde estaba, pero no se sobresaltó. Estaba acurrucada bajo la chaqueta de Sam, lo que, debía reconocer, le sacó una sonrisa voluptuosa. Le alegró, además, que Sam no la notara despierta. El joven seguía con la nariz enterrada en el libro, en la misma posición en la que lo había visto por última vez. Katie miró por la ventana y notó que la luz había bajado mucho. Se había dormido por al menos un par de horas.

-Hey, Sam, enciende alguna vela, ¿de acuerdo? Se te van a quemar los ojos -dijo, con voz floja mientras se incorporaba-. Dormí un buen rato, ¿no?

-Así fue -le sonrió su amigo, brevemente antes de volver a leer.

-¿Y? ¿Has encontrado algo? -preguntó la muchacha, yendo a sentarse junto a Sam, con su chaqueta en los hombros y restregándose las manos.

-No, nada aún. Ya estoy en el segundo libro.

-Wow, ¿no será hora de que descanses un poco? Yo puedo relevarte desde aquí.

-Estoy bien.

-Tienes los ojos rojos.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Sam, alzando la vista de golpe. Por alguna razón, aquello pareció afectarlo.

-Sí, y te ves cansado, date un respiro.

-No puedo.

-Sam, el mundo parece seguir funcionando. Si no se terminó cuando Lucifer se alzó, no se terminará porque pares un rato de estudiar.

-No puedo permitírmelo -murmuró, volviendo su atención al libro.

-Ok. Admiro eso de ti. Nunca te das por vencido. Pasaste un año completo tratando incansablemente de salvar a Dean y, cuando no pudiste, pasaste meses persiguiendo a Lilith, eso me consta...

-Por favor... -la interrumpió Sam-. No sigas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no sabes de qué estás hablando.

-Sam, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó la muchacha, frunciendo el ceño y sabiendo que esta vez tendría que abrirse camino hacia aquello que se le estaba ocultando.

-Cuando dije que a la gente a mi alrededor no solía irle muy bien... -comenzó Sam, dubitativo-. Yo... lo estaba endulzando. En realidad yo sólo atraigo desastres, por eso me gustaría que volvieras a tu casa.

El tono apesadumbrado removió fibras íntimas en Katie.

-Sam, no pudiste evitar que Lilith rompiera el último sello, pero eso no significa que tengas la culpa de que Lucifer escapara de su jaula -dijo con intensidad, tratando de penetrar en los ojos tristes que la miraban.

-¿Esa es la idea que te hiciste? Claro, porque no te he dicho cómo pasaron realmente las cosas. Pero es mejor que lo sepas -dijo Sam, poniéndose de pie y hablando con un cierto tono que mezclaba la tristeza y la ironía-. Yo liberé a Lucifer.

Katie sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo, pero antes de que articulara palabra, Sam continuó.

-No estoy hablando metafóricamente, así fue. Yo lo hice, con mis propias manos. Bueno, no con mis manos, específicamente. Y, ¿sabes por qué lo hice? Porque estaba volado hasta el cielo con sangre de demonio. Soy o fui, espero, un maldito adicto -culminó con una sonrisa.

-Sam, ¿te sientes bien? Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido -replicó Katie luego de un instante, mirándolo oblicuamente. Su primera intención habría sido tocar su frente, pero la manera en que Sam se había puesto de pie no estaba excenta de un dejo amenazante que la hizo conservar la distancia.

Sam suspiró, poniendo las manos en su cintura. Parecía ser que no podía quebrantar la fe de su amiga en él, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Procuró hablar con la mayor serenidad posible.

-¿Recuerdas a Ruby?

-Me hablaste de ella cuando nos encontramos en Portland -replicó Katie con expresión sombría.

-Ella... me ayudó a cazar a Lilith.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Y me enseñó a usar la sangre de demonio como combustible para mis habilidades psíquicas.

-¿Para tus visiones? -preguntó Katie con serias dificultades para entender lo que le estaban diciendo.

-No, habilidades en el combate contra demonios. Llegué a ser capaz de exorcizar y matar demonios con el poder de mi mente y a ser inmune a sus ataques.

-Y para eso, consumías sangre de demonio... ¿Cómo?

-Sangre de poseídos. De Ruby la mayor parte del tiempo...

-Pero también de otros... -dijo Katie, comenzando a caminar a lo largo de una línea invisible en el piso. La chaqueta resbaló de sus hombros, produciendo un sonido metálico al caer sobre el piso: llaves, monedas, cuchillos en los bolsillos.

Sam asintió

-¿Cómo un vampiro?

Sam volvió a asentir. Katie se detuvo y se llevó la mano a su antebrazo derecho, donde yacía la cicatriz que le habían hecho aquellos vampiros, un par de años atrás. La noche que ella y Sam se habían hecho amigos, para ser específicos.

-Era más una droga que un alimento -aclaró Sam, con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz-. Unas cuantas gotas lograban un gran efecto...

-Sangre, Sam, sangre. La sangre sabe a hierro, ¿cómo alguien podría volverse adicto? -dijo Katie, sonando mucho más alterada de lo que habría querido, pero no podía controlarlo.

-Tengo una predisposición -respondió Sam en tono neutral.

-¿A las adicciones?

-A la sangre de demonio. Cuando era un bebé, mi madre murió en ese incendio porque el demonio de ojos amarillos me estaba dando su sangre y ella lo interrumpió. Mis poderes venían de ahí. Siempre he tenido sangre de demonio en mi interior.

Se mantenía serio y sereno, como si hablara de alguien más. Sólo sus pupilas dilatadas delataban la profunda inquietud de la que era presa. Katie por su parte miraba a su alrededor con ojos abiertos y confundidos, mientras trataba de procesar la información.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó luego, cuando la confusión comenzaba lentamente a dar paso al rechazo.

-Al principio... era una manera rápida de exorcizar demonios. Las víctimas solían quedar en mejor condición que con un exorcismo normal y no era necesario matarlas usando el cuchillo.

-Quedaban en mejor condición, a menos que les hubieras chupado la sangre antes -apostilló Katie-. ¿Llegaste a ...?

Ninguno de los dos pudo seguir hablando. Sam sólo asintió silenciosamente y, la serenidad que le estaba costando heroicos esfuerzos, se craqueló en una mirada triste y arrepentida, como la de un perro abandonado.

-Yo estaba convencido de que si mataba a Lilith, evitaría que ella rompiera el último sello. Eso era lo que Ruby decía. Así es que hice todo lo que creí que debía hacer para matarla -explicó Sam.

-¿Y Dean? ¿Sabía de esto?

-Trató de evitarlo, de advertirme sobre Ruby, sobre la sangre de demonio, pero de alguna manera escapé de él y de Bobby. No los escuché -Sam sacó con mucho esfuerzo una amarga sonrisa que comenzaba a empañarse de lágrimas.

-Te fuiste en una especie de rebelión de adolescente con superpoderes y... accidentalmente provocaste el Apocalipsis -dijo su amiga mirando hacia otro lado frunciendo el ceño para tratar de entender y de dominar su frustración.

-Katie, mira, lo lamento y no sé qué decir...

La muchacha lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

-Porque no hay mucho más que decir -dijo ella, seriamente, para luego bajar la mirada, dejando escapar aire por entre una sonrisa fingida-. Mira... hace unas semanas, un cazador pasó por mi tienda diciéndome que se había enterado por un demonio al que exorcizaba de la aparición de Lucifer. Me dijo cuándo había ocurrido y yo recordé que esa noche me quedé dormida en el sillón y tuve un sueño de lo más extraño. No me acuerdo cómo fue, pero al despertar tuve la seguridad de que mi hermana está muerta. De que puedo, y voy a seguir buscándola, para saber qué le pasó, pero supe que estaba muerta y eso me transmitió paz, ¿sabes?

A esas alturas detuvo los pasos que daba a lo largo de su línea invisible, para mirarlo con una sonrisa nublada por algunas lágrimas, lo cual acrecentó las nubes en los de él: él sabía cómo Katie había estado buscando a su loca hermana desaparecida, tratando de mantener la esperanza de que estaba viva.

-Fue como si Dios quitara un peso de mis hombros, para que pudiera reenfocar mis energías en lo que venía -continuó Katie-. Y cuando este cazador me dijo aquello, de alguna manera estuve tranquila. "Si los Winchester... si mi amigo Sam no pudo detener a Lilith, entonces nadie podía", me dije. Y traté de poner mi fe en que haría lo que pudiera para ayudar... para ayudarte, por eso estoy aquí. Pero ahora me dices que... que... ¿tú lo hiciste? ¿Me dices que tú nos hiciste esto? ¿Y que lo sientes? Sam, no sé si pueda verte a la cara nuevamente yo... necesito un respiro -culminó, dejándose caer sentada sobre el sillón.

Sam tampoco podía mirarla a la cara. Se tragó el nudo en su garganta, luego de mover un par de veces la cabeza como si asintiera, como si todo fuera dolorosamente de acuerdo a lo esperado, se animó a hablar.

-Yo... iré por algo de comer -murmuró, haciendo esfuerzos para que su voz no sonara quebrada-. No voy a molestarte más. Puedes llevarte los libros, no debí perdirte ayuda, sé que no puedo pedirle a nadie que me ayude a limpiar mi desastre. Sé que no tengo ese derecho.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron cuando él terminó de hablar. "Sé que no tengo ese derecho". Una abrumadora sensación de deja vu invadió a Katie al escucharlo y al verlo. Ella ya había escuchado esas palabras y había visto esa expresión de dolor y de culpa. Había visto ese despliegue de estoicismo, de quien acepta un castigo que sabe que se merece. Que piensa que se merece. Que lo han convencido que se merece. Y otras palabras hicieron eco en su mente, mientras Sam, de manera muy incómoda, recogía su chaqueta y buscaba su billetera para salir sin más despedidas. "No sé si pueda volver a verte a la cara". Su padre se lo había dicho a ella cuando era niña y Christie, su hermana, había salido en su defensa. Su madre se lo había dicho a Christie cuando, en los primeros síntomas de su enfermedad, había descuidado su deber, que era cuidar a su hermana pequeña. Y ella se lo había dicho a Christie la última vez que la vio. Eso había sido lo último que le había dicho a su hermana mayor y, cuando Christie cruzó el umbral de la puerta, no volvió a verla nunca más. Es más, dos años más tarde, había llegado a ella, misteriosamente, la certeza de que su hermana mayor estaba muerta y que nunca más podría reparar ese daño.

Vio brevemente la última mirada que Sam pretendía darle. La vio de soslayo, cuando el joven ya enfilaba hacia la puerta.

-No -murmuró-. No -repitió más fuerte, mientras se ponía de pie.

El corazón de Sam ya latía acelerado mientras se marchaba, pero dio un vuelco casi doloroso cuando sintió las manos de su amiga atrapar uno de sus brazos. La sintió tirar y, como siempre hacía, Sam fue dócil. Siempre lo era respecto de lo que físicamente quisieran darle sus cercanos, fuera sacarlo de un peligro, abrazarlo o golpearlo. Supuso que le tocaba estar más tiempo en el banquillo de los acusados, de modo que, sin mirar, dejó a Katie guiarlo hacia una silla y se sentó.

-No -la escuchó decir, con la voz quebrada y vio las lágrimas tratando de desbordar sus ojos pardos. Brevemente, pues no se atrevía a mirarla más-. Escucha, Sam... -la oyó murmurar, antes de sentir sus manos en sus hombros-. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

El sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de resistir y de entender.

-Sam, mírame -insistió ella, logrando su objetivo-. Dijiste que lo lamentas. Lamentar es experimentar dolor por algo. Sé que esto te duele.

En silencio, la frente arrugada por el esfuerzo de mantener sus lágrimas a buen recaudo, Sam asintió y bajó los ojos.

-Déjalo salir -le dijo Katie, tomando su rostro a manos llenas para hacer que la mirara de nuevo-. Déjalo salir -repitió, dando el ejemplo, pues ya una lágrima corría rauda por su mejilla.

El rostro de Sam se contrajo, pero siguió resistiendo.

-No... Katie, por favor no hagas esto -articuló, su voz rota en varios pedazos-. Estaba esta chica, en un bar en el que trabajé... Ella... intentó empatizar conmigo. La siguiente cosa que supe es que...

Katie negó suavemente con la cabeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Déjalo salir. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Sam asintió.

-Te dije "será curativo, lo juro".

Sam negó.

-El Armagedón que desaté no volverá a atarse porque salga agua salada de mis ojos -renegó Sam, escapando de las manos de su amiga.

-Déjalo salir -repitió ella con voz suave, mientras volvía a atraparlo entre suaves caricias, rodeando su cabeza.

-Yo lo hice, cualquier lágrima de cocodrilo que derrame...

Katie ya no lo escuchó, sólo cerró el abrazo en torno a él, obligándolo a apoyar la cabeza en su vientre. Caricia a caricia, guió las lágrimas fuera de sus prisiones verdiazuladas, guió los sollozos, cuya salida fue aún más dificultosa y violenta. Soportó los embates de aquel enorme cuerpo, contra el suyo que era tan pequeño y frágil, las grandes manos apretando su cintura, los fuertes brazos asiéndose a ella como el náufrago se sujeta a una tabla solitaria que flota en el mar.

Katie ya había pasado las primeras pruebas: reflejarse en la tragedia de su amigo y empatizar con su dolor. Mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, su rostro, sus hombros, vino la etapa siguiente: comprensión.

-Escucha, Sam -dijo, tratando de ganar su atención-. ¿Dijiste que no sabías no es así?

Los ojos rojos y el rostro contraído del amigo sólo le devolvieron un cabeceo afirmativo, antes de tornar al piso nuevamente. Katie se arrodilló frente a él. La última vez que alguien lo había acompañado en tal estado de aflicción, Sam había acabado teniendo sexo bastante agresivo con una demonia. Esto, sin embargo, era muy diferente. Esto se sentía más como la Jessica de sus recuerdos o como la madre de sus alucinaciones. No había nada demoniaco ni nada angelical en ello: sólo algo humano, profundamente humano.

-Sam fuiste engañado -dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa agridulce, como si le hablara a un niño-. Alguien en quien confiabas te engañó. Alguien a quien llegaste incluso a querer, te manipuló, es todo.

-¿Ruby? -preguntó Sam.

Katie asintió.

-Sí, tonto. Ruby. Cuando me hablaste de ella... Mira... Tu hermano había muerto, Ruby no hizo más que aprovecharse de tu duelo para meterse en tu vida, incluso en tu corazón. Cuando me hablaste de ella, noté tu... interés.

-Debí verlo venir.

-No, querido, por supuesto que no lo viste venir. Sólo vemos en los demás lo que cada uno de nosotros lleva dentro. Y tú tiendes a ver sólo lo bueno en los demás, sean quienes sean. Blanco y en botella, leche, Sam. Viste algo bueno en ella, porque eso es lo que tú llevas dentro.

-No fue Ruby, fueron mis acciones y mi maldición las que me llevaron a liberar a Lucifer -dijo Sam, recordando exactamente el discurso final de aquella demonia que sí, se había colado muy subterfugiamente no sólo en su vida, en su torrente sanguíneo y en sus pantalones: también en sus sentimientos. No mucho, pero lo suficiente.

-¿De qué maldición hablas? ¿De los demonios rondando tu cuna? No tienes la culpa de eso. Ninguno de nosotros eligió su cuna, Sam -dijo la chica con toda la seguridad del mundo. Ellas no habían elegido a un mal padre y su hermana no había escogido los factores genéticos que desencadenaron sus enfermedades psiquiátricas.

Pero él era el vehículo de Lucifer. Sam movió la cabeza negando, pero Katie detuvo su movimiento para besarlo. No en los labios, sino en la frente. Como siempre, no se defendió, pero, muy en contra del estilo Winchester, no sólo lo recibió, sino que también lo buscó. Abrazó de corazón a su amiga, manteniendo su rostro cerca del suyo. Buscó la seguridad de su abrazo y descansó en ella. Tal como ella lo había prometido, era curativo.

-No tienes que estar solo -dijo Katie cuando al fin se separó de él, ofreciéndole un pañuelo desechable de su bolsillo-. Eres un pésimo visitador, pero tienes mi número, tienes mi email.

Sam aún negó con la cabeza, mientras usaba el pañuelo y la miró con las cejas contraídas, como si quisiera decir algo, pero resultaba muy difícil hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo más? -preguntó ella

Por supuesto que lo había, Lucifer considerando "ponérselo para el baile". Pero las palabras no salían.

-¿No me vas a decir?

Sam negó.

-Está bien -sonrió la chica-. Todos tenemos derecho a nuestros secretos, supongo. Aunque los tuyos normalmente sean como decir "todos tenemos derecho a tragarnos un puñado de clavos y no querer escupirlo".

Sam soltó una leve risa que fue respondida por su amiga.

-Gracias -dijo, pues era todo lo que podía decir.

Katie sonrió, entregando su última caricia y derramando su última lágrima, sus únicos superpoderes en esta guerra. En frente suyo ya no veía la tragedia inconclusa de las hermanas Christie y Katie. Veía a su amigo, Sam Winchester, reconstruyéndose. Y veía un pequeño rayo de energía, de esperanza, refulgir en esos ojos cuyo color siempre la hacía pensar que se había vuelto daltónica de pronto. La sangre de demonio sólo sería una nota menor en esta historia. El verdadero superpoder de su amigo era ese pequeño rayo.


End file.
